My Tom
by tiduwen
Summary: that was the night my life fell apart... My Tom was gone... My Tom was Voldemort...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 

It's a pain that never goes away… I love him so much and I know that he loves me. Even after all the bad, the evil and the sadness… I know he still thinks of me… he must think of me… when he's afraid, or alone… people think he's evil… they know he's evil but under that hideous mask I know the boy who I love, and who still loves me, is hidden away, screaming, pleading for escape. I know I can help him, I have to help him. I'm the only one who can…

This is the Story of Kali and her Tom.

Kali is a Sanskrit name… My mother once told me that my name means dark goddess. So that's exactly what I see myself as, a goddess who brings energy through the darkness. Ever since hearing the meaning of my name I have tried to find out the meaning of others. We are all a reflection of our names, no matter whom we turn out to me. My whole life I have been able to find a part of someone in their names. Until I met Tom… Tom means twin. But Tom wasn't a twin… he was simply Tom, a popular, yet misunderstood boy. I took a liking to Tom the moment I met him. Not because he was good-looking, or incredibly smart, but because I believed I could bring energy to his darkness.

I had known Tom my whole schooling career at Hogwarts. We were in the same house, and same year and yet he didn't even notice me until our seventh year when he asked me to the Christmas ball… I guess that's where our story began.

We met in the common room that night, he wearing robes of a deep, forest green, I wearing robes of pure snow white. He told me I looked like an angel.

The night went perfectly. We danced, and laughed then, at the end of the night he took me out into the fairytale garden, fit with ice statues and white fairy lights, and kissed me.

I fell in love.

As Tom brushed the white flecks of snow from my chocolate brown hair I knew we were meant for each other.

The next few weeks were like a fairytale. We spent all our time together, eating meals together, taking long walks by the lake. Then the Basilisk came. Tom went quite strange after that and began to isolate himself. I began to worry.

It was when a girl died that I broke down and confronted Tom about my fears. He assured me that the snake would not attack again, nor would it attack me. How he knew this, I didn't know… but I had my Tom back… though it didn't take me long to realise that he'd changed. He was no longer sweet and kind, but hard and emotionless. I began to avoid him.

It was on the platform nine and three quarters when he approached me.

"Kali" he said softly, leading me away from my friends with gentle hands. "Kali, I just want you to know that, who ever we become, whoever I become, I love you. I have always loved you and always will."

Tears spilled down my cheeks and I tried to repeat the words back to him but he hushed me with a kiss.  
"Just promise you'll remember me"

I nodded silently and watched him go. That was the last time I saw Tom Marvolo Riddle.

For the next few years I got on with my life, I found a good job in the ministry, I had a wonderful circle of friends whom I let set me up with random men. But I never forgot Tom, the first love of my life.

It was when a rumour of a new evil arose at work that I put Tom out of my mind for good.

There was a rumour of a man; a ruthless, murderous man who had rallied together a group of 'death eaters' and had began a sickening slaughter on muggle born witches and wizards.

A man by the name of Voldemort.

It was when I had to actually face this man that I knew my life would change forever.

Voldemort had just attacked a muggle street in centre London. All ministry officials had been called to the location.

The scene was disastrous. Bodies were everywhere and an eerie darkness had fallen across the city. I hurried down the street to the source of crude laughter and green jets of light. Hung heavy in the sky was a skull and snake…

As my colleagues and I approached the large group of hooded and masked figures, they turned upon us. Three of us were killed instantly before we were struck in battle.

I instantly sought out the ringleader, a tall man, heavily hooded, who stood in the centre of the group, easily being protected by his rally of death eaters.

Suddenly full of rage, I charged at the man, sending spells shooting aimlessly from the end of my wand.

A particular spell hit the mans hood off and I was faced with the most horrible shock of my life.

Tom.

We stared at each other, oblivious to the fighting and death going on around us.

My eyes were filled with horror, his with a pleading forgiveness.

I turned and Ran and all I could hear was him calling me…

"Kali!" his cold, hard voice rang in my ears, it was a moment that haunted me for the rest of my life.

My Tom had turned to the darkness… my energy had been unable to pull him out…

My Tom was gone…

My Tom was now Voldemort…

Did you like? This was just a one off thing… but if I get enough reviews then I'll put up a new chapter… so review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two 

I knew why Tom meant twin now… My Tom had had a twin, an evil, twisted twin that had taken over his entire body and soul. No matter how much I had struggled to save him, his twin had won…

Fifty-five years later

Seventy-two was a relaxing age. I was well past the age of caring, of how I thought my life had been wasted. It hadn't, of course, but when you know your life is short lived, you start thinking like that…

As an elderly witch, I pottered around my little country cottage, tending to my garden in the summer and knitting cloaks in the winter. Though not everything was always relaxing and quiet. I was currently living in the era of the greatest war known to mankind. The war of Voldemort and Harry Potter.

Let me tell you now that some wounds never heal, even with time… the wound Tom Riddle left me with had never healed… if anything it had grown worse and even more unbearable.

The majority of my school-friends were dead. Some had died naturally of muggle deaths such as cancer and old age but most had been killed by death-eaters.

I am quite ashamed to say that I have lived a very peaceful life. Voldemort and his cronies have never come for me. I never thought they would. I know Tom still loves me… under all that hate and murder. And I love him too. I see him in my dreams sometimes… he comes to me as a seventeen year old boy, apologising for everything he's done wrong… and each time I forgive him, telling him to come back to me and that, even in our old age we can live together. But he simply smiles sadly and fades away.

The war is quickly coming to a climax. I can feel the trembles of pain and anguish through the earth as I quietly tend my garden. I knew the day was coming… Tom is not as reflexive as he once was… I know because neither am I. Harry Potter has the upper hand in this fight and I know he will not let Voldemort go…

The day came sooner than I expected… and much closer than I expected too… mere streets from my cottage.

It was close to evening when I heard the blasts of spells and curses, the screaming of victims and the thunder overhead.

I tottered to the scene as fast as I could to find that the fighting had ceased, bar two…

Crowds of death eaters and Aurors stood in a large ring with Tom and Potter in the centre.

I edged my way through the crowd to stand at the edge of the ring. Potter was on his knees, blood seeping from a wound on his temple. Tom stood above him, wand drawn, and an awful sneer on his thin cold lips.

"Beg, Potter," he hissed. "Beg for your life"

Potter didn't say a word… I don't think he could. A girl stood opposite from me, across the fight on the other side of the ring. She was sobbing loudly but she couldn't move. I knew that this was Potter's lover. I'd seen pictures of them together in the papers.

Tom look up at that moment and saw me. His eyes widened and his wand dropped from his hand.

"Kali…"

Potter's spell hit him faster than anyone could register. Tom fell, in a graceful arc, and hit the ground. I rushed forward and knelt beside him.

"Tom…" I whispered, holding his head in my arms. Slowly his face changed. Grey hair sprouted on his head, red eyes turned dark and his skin returned to a normal colour.

"Take me home, Kali…" he murmured before fading away.

I looked up, through teary eyes, and saw Potter watching me, tears streaming down his face as well.

The ministry had wanted to burn Tom on a stake, to show the world they had conquered him but Potter refused.

Two days latter I buried Tom in a grave in my yard. I knew that he had been trying to come home all along… that is why the fight was so close… he was trying to reach me before it was to late.

He had vanquished his evil twin in the end… because of his love for me and mine for him… I will love him until the day I join him in the afterlife… then I will love him even more…

He will always be my Tom.

Hope you enjoyed... please review


End file.
